


Always

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just how it is... how it always has been and how it always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=violet_midnight).



> Beta Readers: ventorous01, kawaiikyo, witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "Coyote" by BUCK-TICK

Kaoru POV

It's a simple rhythm. No matter how many times he plays it, I never grow tired of it. It's just like him - no matter how many times I see him, it never gets old. The smile that curves my lips as my hips gently sway is nothing but genuine. His beat infects me to my very core, even my body feeling drawn to move with it... with him.

I watch his hands pull over the strings of his guitar, feeling his eyes on me as I finish washing up the dishes from dinner. He knows. Even as he sits in the corner of the kitchen... he knows. I think this is his song for me, a display of how he feels about what has become _us_. Two pieces of the same heart.

I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to fall in love. And even as it stands today, I have never spoken those words to him. But he knows. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knows. Just as I know that his feelings for me are just as deep, equally as wide. It runs thicker than the blood in our veins; a primal need to have the other around until the end of time.

The last dish goes in the drainer and my eyes move to his face as I turn to face him, hips pulling out the rhythm more now that I don't have to stand still. He smiles at me, eyes glittering as that smile brightens my entire world. Unfailing, a matching smile rises to my own lips. Impossible to resist that pull - something I've always said and always believed; the truth in a simple format.

By the time I'm in front of him, I must look either damn sexy or completely ridiculous. My hands are over my head, my body sliding to the cadence he provides, eyes locked with his. Even as my tongue slips past my lips, I know that I'm seducing him for what must be the millionth time. And just as with every other time, I completely understand that it was he who seduced me first. This is just my answer to what he already wanted... to what he already knew he was going to get.

His fingers don't stop, moving over the strings and forcing my hips to continue this dance. And then his gaze is sliding over my body, catching my every move as he keeps up what feels like a compelling spell. I am a puppet and he is holding the strings. Fitting.

Finally, he lets the rhythm come down, floating out the last notes in a way only Die can pull off. I smile, hands coming down to rest on his shoulders, mouth grazing lightly over his.

Just like that, the guitar is gone and I'm in his arms. He's off the seat and pressing me against the table. My breath rasps out as his mouth attacks my neck with a passion that only he has ever had for that part of me. It's sensitive there, but only he has ever exploited that fact. Dozens of lovers in the past and not one realized it. That smooth column of tattooed flesh is my weakness.

His hands work my belt free, pulling it from the loops and then reaching up, twining it around my wrists and then around my neck where he fastens it back. When he pulls back, there's a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes that tells me he's just taken away my control and handed it to me all at the same time. I pull a little, feeling the leather constrict around my throat. A moan slips past my mouth. This will leave a mark, there's no way it won't. But we don't have to see anyone for at least two weeks and he knows that. It's the only time he'll ever play with me like this... the way I want so badly it hurts.

Before I even register it, my pants are on the floor and he's pushing me up on the table. His own pants are open, revealing his straining erection. A smile curves my lips as I realize he's planned this all along tonight. He's played me for what I willingly am... just how I like it. My eyes roam over his perfect body as he uses the oil from the counter to slick his cock. He doesn't prep me, knowing all too well that I don't need it after so long. I like the small amount of pain that we get now.

His mouth covers mine again in the same moment his slick cock slides into me. I kiss him as if that is where I will get my next breath from. He kisses me back like this will be the last time he ever gets to claim my mouth as his own. It's always like this... always has been, always will be. Desperation in every movement, love in every moment.

He starts a quick pace, hips snapping into me hard enough it drives the table against the wall. It will scuff up the paint, but I could care less right now. My eyes roll back and I moan loudly against his lips. He abandons the kiss, moving to the spot just under my jaw and torturing it with his mouth, sucking the skin there harshly. My hands fist in his hair as he fucks me somewhere into next year.

I'm hard, so hard it hurts. But he doesn't touch it, knowing he can get me off without it and waiting on it. It gives him some kind of satisfaction to know that once in a while, when he's not being tender with me, that I can spill for him without a single bit of stimulation to my cock. My hips push up, meeting his thrusts halfway as the table protests beneath us.

I'm wound up so tight and I can't help it. My hands pull down, the leather tightening against my neck. Breathing becomes harder and my cries grow louder. His hips move faster. The edges of my vision start to blur and then blacken. My wrists tug almost desperately and then I can't breathe at all. My screams are locked inside, bottled up tight while I quite literally choke to death.

My cock throbs and Die pounds into me, his speed almost inhuman. He strikes my prostate, only once, the movement completely on purpose. He knows... he sees... and he's worried, so he pushes me over the edge himself. It's just who Die is... who he's always been and always will be. The ache uncoils itself and I release, my cum splattering between us like a violent eruption of one of our volcanoes.

Seconds later and he's freed the belt from around my neck, pushing my hands aside and holding them back as his lips rain kisses on the skin that's surely bruised from what I've just done. His hips still slam into me, never faltering in their rhythm, his cock stroking deep. When he cums, it's almost abrupt, his body suddenly stopping, his cock throbbing inside me as he fills me with his warmth.

Panting, he rests there for a moment, his cheek pressed to my neck, right against my fluttering pulse. His nose nuzzles me for a moment and then he pulls away, eyes first assessing that I am truly okay and then his mouth curving into a knowing smirk.

He tucks himself away and then offers his hand, pulling me from the table and into his arms, supporting my body while I find my legs again. His fingers pull through my hair and I push the rest of the belt off my wrists, sliding my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. He takes a breath and I know what he's going to ask. Before he can speak the words, I respond. "I'm fine, Die." Even here, I can feel his smile.

His fingers tug at my hair gently. "Silly Kao."

I smile in return, saying nothing more.

This is just how it is... how it always has been and how it always will be.

**The End**  



End file.
